


PBG HC Short Stories

by thegoldenkazoo



Category: NormalBoots
Genre: Gen, PBG HC, PBGHardcore, PeanutButterGamer - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldenkazoo/pseuds/thegoldenkazoo
Summary: CHAPTERS/STORIES WILL BE ADDED AT RANDOM IN THIS COLLECTION!Some short stories and headcannons about PBG HC. Some of these drabbles will be based on scenes that happened in the seasons, or just silly little scenes I made up! (I'll specify in the note section!) Shipping may happen, but it'll be subtle and won't be anything extreme like smut, gore etc. There are the chance of mild swears.ATTENTION: All my works that have to do with PBG HC will revolve around MC S1-6, Terraria S1-3 and MineZ S1-2! I am no longer creating content for newer seasons of HC, and am only making these for the older seasons!





	1. Shower Me With Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Jon want to make the house prettier. But, alas, they get carried away and start betting on who can make a better decoration and have a competition. They also need a judge. How unfortunate for him.

PBG HC SHORT STORIES:

Story 1: Shower Me With Compliments  
(MC HC 1)

Dean walked into the small cabin.  
"Our house looks terrible."  
"How polite of you to mention, Dean.", Jon rolled his eyes and continued crafting some axes at a table.  
"Hey, I'm just being honest! We should redecorate, make it pretty!"  
"Well, how about you start being useful and do so?"  
"Don't smack talk me, Jon! In case it's not obvious enough, I'm way too obnoxious and impatient to take time out of my day to make some decorations!", Dean retaliated. "You do it!"  
"I'm kind of busy!"  
A small voice chimed in from the mine entrance.  
"Is everything alright up here?", Stewart asked.  
Dean wasn't sure why he was down there, let alone why their mine entrance was in the interior of their humble abode, but he just shooed the professor back into the hole.  
"You know what? Let's have a contest Jon! You make a decoration for the house, and I'll make one too. Whoever makes the better, prettier one wins.", Dean smiled to himself.  
"Why would I do that, I don't get anything out of it!", Jon scoffed.  
"Uh... I'll give you my bow!", Dean took the bow off his back and waved it around like a wand.  
Jon pondered for a moment.  
"Alright, deal."  
He held out his hand so they could shake on it, but Dean didn't oblige.  
"Ah, ah, ah! You have to bet something too."  
"But, I don't have anything good yet!", Jon pulled at his blue jacket in frustration.  
"You have to think of something.", Dean smirked.  
"Uh... I-I bet... Uhhhh....", Jon looked around for anything he could use.  
There wasn't really much in the house. Heck, the flooring was still natural dirt and grass.  
Jon peered down the mine and saw a shimmering, dark green helmet.  
"This!"  
He reached down and hauled the helmet up, triumphantly holding it in front of Dean.  
The helmet was awesome, but what was attached to it was not.  
"You offer McJones?"  
"Huh?!"  
The small man was hanging off the ground, his legs tucked into his chest. The helmet securely strapped to his head and being supported by Jon's hold.  
"Oh, sorry Stewart!", Jon giggled and let the spectacled gentleman go.  
"What the heck are you guys doing? Ever heard of productivity?"  
"We're trying to make our house look nicer, but then we got carried away and started betting on who could make the better decor.", Jon explained.  
"Oh, well, why don't you just work together? Then we can get it done faster and start doing something actually beneficial to our quest.", McJones was only partially joking.  
Jon shook his head. "Nah, man! That makes it boring! If you wanna get it done right, you gotta make it a competition!"  
"But-"  
"You know what you could do? Be the judge!"  
"But-"  
"That's a great idea!", Dean exclaimed.  
"Excuse me-"  
"Stewart, you're gonna watch us build the shit, and give us bullshit feedback!"  
McJones threw his arms up in distress, but Dean and Jon were already bickering over the chest filled with materials.  
"How did I get roped into this?", he asked himself quietly.

•

Jon and Dean were on opposite sides of a small clearing in the woods. Each had a stack of wood planks, cobblestone, a bunch of flowers and some rope.  
McJones sat on a stump, off on the side so the pair had enough space to work. He tapped his fingers impatiently and sighed.  
"Alright, build your decorations before sundown. At the end I'll decide who's is better.", he deadpanned.  
Dean watched him expectantly.  
Stew just breathed out a grunt.  
"Three. Two. One."  
He paused.  
"Go."

Jon scrambled over to the pile of wood and grabbed his axe, chopping them into organized patterns.  
Dean, however smashed the wood into small, jagged slices. He also squished most of his flowers.  
Yeah, McJones was pretty sure Jon was gonna win, but he was a little amused as he watched his hyper friend crush plank after plank of wood.

Hours passed. Jon was almost finished. He had made a large stone wall to separate the house from the mine, and it was lined with flower planters. It was really nice, and McJones could see it being a nice addition to the house.  
Dean... Didn't really have anything note worthy. It was just the same messy pile as what he started with! Just, more destructive.  
"You guys, the sun is setting. You have about ten minutes.", Stewart warned.  
Jon shot up and fluffed up the flowers in the wood planters. He was obviously very keen on winning.  
Dean just dragged a rope over to a tree and tied a daisy knot around it.  
The sun set, leaving the two workers sweaty and exhausted.  
"Okay, present your pieces.", McJones slumped over to Jon.  
"Okay! So I worked super fucking hard on this, and I think you're gonna like it."  
He walked over to one side of the wall, where a wood door was attached by rope to the cobble.  
"See? There's a doorway to the mines now! And look at these flowers, aren't they pretty?!"  
Jon skipped over to Stewart and gave him an anticipating smile.  
"It's nice Jon. Good job."  
Stewart wasn't exactly in the mood to give feedback. I mean, he had just spent five hours watching a pair of freaks build crappy decorations.  
"Alright Dean. Show us what you made.", McJones turned to the dark haired man.  
Dean nodded and used his sword to cut the rope attached to the tree.  
The tree fell, and cobble walls supported by large, strong ropes were raised onto the ground vertically. The squished flowers raised up into the air by some more rope, and created some kind of canopy rooftop. Wood plank cuts hung from the edges of the leaves and flowers.  
"What...?", Jon whimpered.  
"How...?", McJones gaped.  
"Oh yeah! I hope this isn't cheating, but I caught some fireflies and put them in jars, so now we have lights too.", Dean pulled another rope and small jars fell from the ceiling and hung above the ground.  
Jon and Stewart just started.  
Finally, Jon commented on the product.  
"I mean, it's good, but what the fuck does that do for us?"  
"Oh, I thought it'd be a cool thing for a farm. So plant some wheat and raise some cows underneath it. That's why it doesn't have a floor.", Dean said innocently.  
Wow, that was actually a good idea.

•

The new decor was great. The wall that Jon made was still put to good use, but Dean's little farm was amazing.  
The crew had already started a wheat farm, and Austin and Barry were out looking for cows to bring home.  
They made some changes to it though. There was now a gate with a lock on it, so monsters and animals couldn't get in and trample the plants.  
"Dean, this farm is awesome.", McJones smiled as he raked the garden.  
Dean watered some of the premature wheat, and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"Never underestimate my abilities, buddy."  
A crack of thunder sounded from the sky, and rain started pouring down.  
Fortunately, the canopy of flowers kept the two dry, and they continued to work on the farm.  
Jon ran by into the house soaking wet, and they both had a good laugh from that.  
As McJones chuckled at the cursing man speeding by, Dean just smirked.  
"Get wrecked, Jon! The only thing I ever get showered with is compliments!"

All he heard in response was a muffled, "FUCK YOU!" from inside the house.


	2. Chasing Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a bit of an angst fic oof. Umm,, it's not reflective of the real life people and it's kinda just some brothers being good siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harsh language in this story!  
> Nothing derogatory though!  
> Enjoy this angst fest!

Story 2: Chasing Ghosts  
(MineZ HC 1)

Strong language warning!  
The people starring in this story are on completely good terms, and should not represented in this context!

Austin and his brother wandered the snowy wasteland. Their lungs heaved and ached.  
Infected and weak, they took one step at a time through the cold tundra.  
Stewart shivered, weakly holding his stone sword.

"Are you okay?", Austin asked quietly.

"No.", McJones responded sternly.  
Austin always considered himself a lot more positive than his older brother. McJones usually gave up faster and accepted defeat quite easily.

So, that's why it was Austin's job to keep him going.

"Don't worry, bro. We'll find some antidotes and get back to our friends before you know it!"

"We're in the middle of nowhere, Austin. Where are we going to find such resources?", Stewart snapped.

It always made Austin upset when his family used a harsher tone. It made him feel guilty, even if there was nothing that he could've done.

Stew seemed to realize his brother's hurt expression.  
"Sorry. I know I'm being a huge let down, but..."

The elder brother just looked down. There wasn't much to say. They were both fatally infected if they didn't find an antidote, and antidotes weren't exactly common where they were.

"It's okay. I know you're discouraged. But, this wouldn't be a quest if we didn't at least try.", Austin assured.

McJones sighed. 

"You're right.", he said. "We should keep going. How about the oasis? You wanna see if there's anything good there?"

Austin smiled at him.  
"That's the spirit! The oasis is a great idea!"

•

The oasis came into sight, just over a few more sand dunes.

Stewart felt anxiety flood over him. 

"Wait. Maybe this isn't a good idea."

Austin shrugged.  
"Why not, Stew?"

"Well, there's definitely zombies here, and I don't want either of us to get killed!"  
Stewart raised his voice again.

Austin didn't blame him, he was stressed too.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry! Lighten up!", he tried to be a little more light hearted. 

Maybe he'd calm down.

"Lighten up?", Stewart stopped in his tracks, his head low.  
"Lighten up?!", he repeated more harshly.

"Wait, I didn't mean-"

"How can you possibly tell me to lighten up?! We're goners Austin! We're as good as dead! And you're telling me to lighten up?!"

"Stewart, I'm sorry-", Austin tried to interrupt.

But his brother stomped over and shoved him on the shoulder.

"No one in this world gives a shit, Austin! Not the zombies, not the other people! Not even our friends! It's like we're chasing ghosts!"

"Now, that's not true they-"

Another shove on the shoulder, harder than the last.

"Dear god, it's like you live in this stupid fantasy world where everyone's perfect! This world isn't like that, idiot! No. One. Cares."

"Stewart!"

Austin almost fell over from the next blow his brother delivered.

"You want to know why I can't lighten up?! Because everyone around me is a fucking FRAUD!"

...

"I'm not a fraud...", Austin said weakly.

His expression still dark, Stewart sighed.

He didn't say anything, just turned around opposite of the oasis.

"McJones?", Austin put a shoulder on his brother.

...

"Stewart?"

"JUST GO!"

Austin flinched.

McJones' face was less furrowed with anger, and now rested at a frown.

"Just go."

Austin took his hand off, and took a few paces backwards. He was hurt by his brother's outburst, but he wouldn't leave his side.

Austin stood tall.  
"Stewart. I know you're scared. And I know you're worried."

McJones didn't move a muscle.

"Not everyone is dishonest and untrustworthy. Our friends sure aren't. They care about us.", the younger brother took a step forward.

He walked up to Stewart's side.

"And... I care about you. You're family."

McJones turned slightly and faced his sibling.

Tears flowed down Stewart's face, and he locked his eyes on the ground below them. Small hiccups and sniffs interrupted the sobbing.

"I'm so-sorry.", he chocked out.

Austin didn't need an apology. He wrapped his arms around Stew and gave him a reassuring pat.

"Hey, it's okay. Come on, let's find see what his oasis has and then we can get out of here."

Stewart smiled weakly and nodded.

Both of them might not have made it out of the oasis alive, but they worked together until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They both died in the end but I loved the episodes of them wandering the wasteland. The two zombie AIDS ridden brothers!

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, I don't really like this one, but I needed to start off with something. Poor McJones, he was forced to sit on a log for five hours, his butt must be sore.


End file.
